


In the End

by highflyerwings



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highflyerwings/pseuds/highflyerwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh Castiel, what have you done."</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the End

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little scene between Cas and the Doctor, set sometime after Cas opens purgatory and takes in all the souls. I thought the Doctor might be kind of upset about that.

There's something significant about the way the world breathes. The way it shifts and eases itself through time, as easy now as during those first few sparks of creation when everything was just a bright blur of chaos and excitement. Fast and hard and determined.

It's slowed now. A wayward forward motion, never ceasing, always moving, ever onward. Through time that's both linear and twisted all at once. A thing that has no motive or suspicion, never thinks or questions, doesn't discriminate or persecute. Just takes and gives back until it runs out completely.

And it will eventually run out. Everything does. Soft and slow. A whisper, if there ever was one, and that's why they're here. Now. In this far-off corner of the universe, away from that inevitable thing that just keeps on moving. Away from predictable, and unpredictable alike, because two beings who've seen time and bent it to their will need space every now and then. A little quiet.

"Oh Castiel, what have you done." The Doctor looked his friend hard in the face, deep into eyes that were once wondrous and wise, but were now cold. Absent.

"I did what I had to. To protect, and care for--"

"No." The Doctor shook his head. "No no no, Castiel, this is wrong." He took a step back, distancing himself from the thing he now feared most in the whole of time and space.

He turned around and scrubbed a hand over his face, frustrated and desperate, looking out over the vast landscape he'd sent them to. An abandoned planet in the farthest corner of the universe. Old and lonely. Like them.

The stars blinked around them, tiny and perfect, each one of them, and he took a deep breath. The air was thin and cold, not his own and barely breathable, but enough to clear his head. He shoved his hands in his pockets and turned back around.

Castiel was watching him. That same steady gaze. That look on his face that managed to be both patient and threatening all at once. And the Doctor watched him back for a moment. His friend. Maybe the oldest friend he had, and he thought how terribly sad it was to have lost him.

"I know you, Castiel." The Doctor said, finally. His voice soft, breaking the silence that hung still and unending between them. He took a step forward. "I know you. Probably better than anyone in this great big universe of ours. And I know you couldn't possibly have done this. Tell me you didn't just throw everything away. Everything you fought so hard to be."

"I did what I had to, Doctor."


End file.
